Mi Última Gran Aventura
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Etto...Etto Bueno como lo suponia. Corey y sus amigos tendran que enfrentrace al Casco y con un enemigo que solo queria poder. ¿Corey lograra salvar al pueblo? ¿Salvara al amor de su vida? no lo se asi que no pregunten. Bay Bay. Enjoy. Dejame reviews. Y dale en Faboritos si te gusta la historia.
1. Trailer

Pov'Corey

Me encontraba hincado con mi novia en mis brazos delante de mi muerte por haber roto La Ley de La Reina Trina ella mi hermana la chica que me hacia sufrir pero sabia que me quería la chica que aunque es mi hermana la amo mas que a nada (excepto a Laney) y que daría mi muerte con solo un mover de manos, y allí se encontraba la muerte esperando a que Trina diera la orden y el me llevaría consigo.

Muerte: vamos Corey somos amigos si que lo somos-me dijo son una mueca de tristeza si que lo éramos-así que antes de esto dime un deseo y te lo cumpliré

Corey: si muerte si que somos amigos pero no puedo-le dije

Muerte: vamos dime-me insistió

Corey: ya que me insistes-le dije pensé las cosas y solo quería saber algo voltee a verla a los ojos y dije-¿Cómo esque llegue aquí?-pregunte sonriendo

Muerte: bueno Corey paso hace 3 años y medio

Flash back…

Ola chicos y chicas este es un nuevo proyecto llamado Mi Última Aventura bueno trata sobre que los integrantes de Grojband, Newmans, Trina, Mina y otros OCS míos se enfrentan a un peligro inexistente El Casco que controla a todo mundo pero por la ambición de Trina por poder y fama cae en la trampa del Casco y se vuelve La Reina Trina del universo los chicos ellos harán lo posible por que la Tierra vuelva a ser la misma que antes.

Este es un tipo trailer del fic

Una ciudad…

Corey: ahhhh-suspire-como amo a esta ciudad

Laney: si es hermosa

Una banda…

Laney: vamos a rokear

Corey: ¡siiiiii!

Un amor…

Corey: Laney ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos-le dije

Laney: si ha pasado mucho-pero la calle con un beso lo sorprendente es que me correspondió

Corey: te amo Lanes

Laney: y yo a ti Corey

Corey: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Un desastre…

Estábamos rodeados de personas con ojos rojos oscuro Laney empezó a gritar

Laney: ahhhh mi cabeza-dijo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos

Corey: tranquila Lanes-le dije y la jale de la mano ella seguía con lo ojos cerrados y lloraba subimos rápidamente las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación la cerré y empezaron a escucharse los golpes en la puerta una mano rompió la puerta llevaba una hacha Laney empezó a gritar mas fuerte.

Una confesión…

Corey: ¿…pero como?

¿?: Wajajajajajajawajajajajajajajaja enciérrenlos-ordeno

Corey: Trina…-susurre

Una batalla…

Corey: no Trina no seguirás esta locura mas tiempo-le dije con espada en mano

Trina: cállate… aquí yo soy la reina y seguiré mi reinado-me dijo con una mirada de loca

Corey: que mas quieres Trina –le dije fieramente apunto de llorar no lo evite empecé a llorar ella se sorprendió por mi reacción-ya me quitaste todo…-empecé a susurrar-mis padres, mis amigos, mis enemigos, a mi _Lanes_ …

La muerte…

Muerte: vamos Corey-me dijo la muerte que apareció a mi lado-vale la pena seguir peleando

Corey: si que vale ella me quito todo-dije con la voz temblorosa

Muerte: no Corey tenéis que seguir peleando por todos por ella-me dijo señalando un cuerpo a la distancia

Corey: morirá hoy…-dije y luego grite-¡TRINAAAAAA!


	2. Comienzo

CAP.

En una ciudad muy linda llamada Peaceville unos adolescentes se encontraban en una colina viendo la apuesta de sol en un extremo se encontraban tres muchachos hablando y riendo y en otro extremo sentada en una roca estaba una pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

Pov'Laney

Esta tarde les propuse a los chicos ir a la puesta mas hermosa del año y que solo pasa en Peaceville ellos me refunfuñaron incluso Corey entonces les dije.

Flash back…

Laney: bueno no importa iré sola ya que mi familia esta fuera de la ciudad-dije-adiós chicos tengan lindo fin de semana-cuando me dispuse a irme Corey me agarro del brazo

Corey: no espera Laney-me dijo-yo si voy

Laney: ¡GENIAL!

Kin y Kon: bien vamos

Fin del flash back…

Cuando llegamos a la colina nos sentamos pero me acorde de algo y les dije que quería estar sola entonces me pare y me senté el la roca en la que ahora estoy y me adentre en mis pensamientos.

Fin del pov'Laney

Pov'Corey

Me encontraba en la colina de Peaceville convencido por mi amiga Laney de que la acompañáramos a ver la apuesta de sol entonces cuando empezó voltee a ver a Laney que se veía hermosa a la apuesta de sol tenia los ojos cerrados entonces se acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

Corey: ahhhh-suspire-como amo a esta ciudad

Laney: si es hermosa-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

La apuesta empezó y Laney abrió los ojos y la voltee a ver se veía hermosa se que he repetido muchas veces eso pero es lo único que puedo pensar de ella entonces ella se percato de que la veía y me volteo a ver y me perdí en su mirada entonces ella se acerco a mi y yo a ella entonces ella me beso en los labios profundamente y yo le correspondí profundamente seguíamos besándonos hasta que escuchamos a personas subiendo la colina y una de ellas era Nick Mallory.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que allí esta Grojband

Todos: si vamos

Laney y yo nos separamos sorprendimos por los ruidos entonces Kon y Kin se nos unieron asustados el alcalde vino asía nosotros.

Alcalde: necesitamos música-dijo

Laney nos miro y nosotros le devolvimos la mirada ella decidida empezó a tocar el piano (¿por que un piano? Por que YOLO).

Laney: vamos a rokear

Corey: ¡siiii!

Laney: *aun tocando el piano*

Aun sigo pensando en lo que tuvimos  
Es tan triste ver que no es fácil amor  
Quieres olvidarlo y al dolor llevarlo lejos  
Hoy pude entender que no te merezco

Ya no irreemplazable cuanto te extraño  
Nadie ha podido hacerme sentir como tú  
Tú ya lo sabes cuánto te amo  
Es tan verdadero tu eres mi luz

Nadie como tú  
Nadie como tú y yo  
La tormenta nos unió  
Nadie como tú  
Nadie como tú y yo tan juntos.

Todo lo entregué dime  
¿Por qué sigues rechazándome?  
Piensas que no puedes volver, no, no  
Quizás me confundo  
Quizás me ilusiono  
Porque sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor  
Todo es pasado  
Se quedó en el olvido  
Supongo que el destino lo quiso así

Dime ¿sirvió de algo?  
Solía ser tan perfecto  
Y hoy sólo me queda decir

Nadie como tú  
Nadie como tú y yo  
La tormenta nos unió  
Nadie como tú  
Nadie como tú y yo tan juntos.

Nadie como los dos  
Nadie como tú  
Nadie como tú y yo tan juntos  
Tan juntos  
Nadie como tú  
Nadie como tú y yo  
La tormenta nos unió

Cuando termino de cantar todos ya habían llegado y se quedaron a ver el atardecer (que atardecer mas largo) me encontraba en la roca de hace rato cuando Laney me toco el hombro y me sobresalte que me caí de la roca.

Corey: auch-me queje

Laney: ¿Corey estas bien?-me pregunto

Corey: si estoy bien-entonces alguien empujo a Laney haciendo que ella se cayera encima de mi y quedáramos tan cerca esta vez yo fue quien la bese y ella me correspondió amorosamente entonces me incorpore hasta quedarme sentado y ella en mi regazo lo bueno es que nadie nos veía cuando nos separamos ella volteo a verme y yo a ella.

Corey: Laney ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos-le dije

Laney: si ha pasado mucho pero…-pero la calle con un beso

Corey: te amo Lanes

Laney: y yo a ti Corey

Corey: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Laney: claro que si-me dijo y se me abalanzo haciendo que rodáramos afuera de nuestro escondite y yo quedara encima de ella entonces la bese y ella me correspondió mañana seria un día increíble.

Al día siguiente…

Laney: hay por Dios hoy es el peor día del la historia-grito Laney entrando en mi garaje

Kin: ¿Qué pasa Laney?-pregunto Kin

Laney: hoy mi padre viene de vista-dijo con fastidio, evidentemente se veía que no le agradaba que su padre viniera, y se sentó en el sillón.

Corey: tranquila Lanes-le dije sentándome a su lado en el sillón ella dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro cerrando sus ojos

Laney: esque no puedo mi padre es como un demonio encarnado en el diablo siendo torturado con unas pinzas pero el no siente nada-dijo moviendo las manos como recreando todo

Kon: sabes Laney a veces te considero muy psicópata-le dijo y Laney lo volteo a ver y lo fulmino con la mirada el se encogió de hombros

Corey: bueno hay que ir a ensayar-dije pero la puerta del garaje se abrió dejando ver la sombra de un hombre delgado con pelo rojo como el de Laney pero con ojos amarillos el traía un traje de ejecutivo color negro con una rosa roja sangre todos nos espantamos mucho.

¿?: Laney, hija, mi princesa-le dijo a Laney

Laney: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?-le dijo agresivamente-Magnus

Magnus: vamos princesa ¿Por qué me odias?

Laney: …-Laney no dijo nada

Magnus: vamos hija se que…-Laney lo corto

Laney: ¿Qué por que te odio?-le dijo luego agrego con ferocidad-por que nunca estabas para mi, mi padre el que debía darme el apoyo para mi vida cuando te hablaba me decías "ahora no hija" se repetía casi todos los años hasta que quieres hablarme yo te digo "ahora no viejo" ¿verdad?-se le rompió la voz-Papa debes saber que necesitaba apoyo después de que murió mama solo te encerraste en tu cuarto olvidando que tenias una hija de 6 años hasta después de 2 semanas supiste que perdiste mi custodia y me fui con una señora que no conocía y que conocí a sus hijas menores estuve 6 años con esa señora que considero a mi madre y las niñas que considero mis hermanas tu solo me ignoraste por seis años tu eras la pieza faltante en mi vida padre tu-todos la vimos muy impactados por lo dicho entonces la abrase y ella rompió en llanto sobre mis brazos.

Kin: Laney…-susurro

Kon: uh Kin nos tenemos que ir-dijo preocupado mirando su teléfono

Kin: ¿Qué?

Kon: mama nos matara-dijo y salio corriendo

Kin: Laney ¿estarás bien?-dijo Laney solo asintió para irse tras su hermano

Cuando Kin y Kon salieron a Laney le llego un texto de kin:

"ya llegamos pero hagan lo que hagan no abran la puerta ellos están afuera

Cierra la puerta con seguro ¿si?

Laney le contesto:

"¿Por qué?

Kin le contesto al segundo:

"solo hazlo algo esta esparciéndose por Peaceville solo ¡HAZLO!"

Laney se soltó de Corey y corrió hacia la puerta del garaje y la cerro con el candado luego corrió hacia la cocina para de allí saltarse a la sala y de allí a la puerta cosa que cerro con seguro todo corrió por toda la casa cerro puertas y ventanas Trina la seguía asustada ella balbuceaba algo sobre unas personas con ojos rojos y miradas psicópatas cuando llego al garaje Corey miraba por la ventana asustado su padre había desaparecido cuando checo atrás Trina había desaparecido entonces esas cosas entraron….

Pov'Corey

Estábamos rodeados de personas con ojos rojos oscuros Laney empezó a gritar.

Laney: ahhhh mi cabeza-dijo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos

Corey: tranquila lanes-le dije y la jale de la mano ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y lloraba subimos rápidamente las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación la cerré y empezaron a escucharse golpes en la puerta una mano rompió la puerta llevaba un hacha Laney empezó a gritar mas fuerte entonces la cargue y me subí al afelizar de la ventana entonces salte.


End file.
